Off to a bad start
by SailorJewel20
Summary: its not really sailor moon but please r/r Actuall there are sm characters in it... Rated for later chapters.


Off To a Bad Start  
  
In the shadows of the castle a red haired woman with three ponytails on the top of her hair was awaiting the messenger to help her escape. She looked around nervously and started to get anxious.  
  
"Shadow Scout!" Luna, the messenger, said.  
  
"Luna, I am awaiting my mission." Crugenta said.  
  
"The Queens heirs are in danger and you must take them somewhere save. After the danger we will try to contact you." Luna said as she handed a backpack with two sleeping children with the moon symbol on their foreheads. "Their names are Saberith and his twin sister Serenity."  
  
"Luna I hope to see you again" Crugenta said as she raced off into the shadows. "For now you guys are going to have new names…" Crugenta said to herself. "Saberith your name will be Jeremy and Serenity your name will be Catherine." Crugenta said to the little children on her back as they looked as they understood her.  
  
*** 10 years later ***  
  
Nine year old Serenity ran around the palace of Earth with her brother Jeremy. They never knew about there past on the moon kingdom but Crugenta hadn't forgotten. She took the children under as her own children and no one every seemed to notice. She had not seen Luna since that night and she worried if the children that she learned to love were in danger.  
  
"Mom! Cat tried to hit me!" Jeremy said as he ran up to where Crugenta was sitting. (AN: I know I didn't tell you all but Crugenta is the princess of Earth…)  
  
"Catherine you know better then to hit your brother!" Crugenta said gently but firmly.  
  
"We were just playing around." Cat tried to protest.  
  
"Madam" a servant called. "There is someone by the name of… Luna here to see you."  
  
Crugenta instantly got up from where she was sitting and went to go see Luna.  
  
"Crugenta, I am sad to report but the Queen is dead and her children are needed to fulfill her duties on the Moon Kingdom and I need to take them with me." Luna said after she saw Crugenta coming towards her.  
  
"Luna! You can't do this! I love these children like I am their mother. I can't let them go to the moon alone!" Crugenta said.  
  
"I bow to you Princess of the Earth. But your services are no longer needed. You have one week to say goodbye." Luna said as she thought up an idea. "Well there is an option…" Luna trailed off.  
  
"Whatever it is let me do it!" Crugenta said in a hurry.  
  
"We will have to disguise you as part of the Moon royal family. Perhaps the mother of the two and you could be… Serenity's cousin." Luna said as Crugenta looked excited.  
  
"When do we start?" was all she got from Crugenta.  
  
"Right now. Go get the children and tell them about their past." Luna said. "I will train them to be princess and prince in the mean time while they are on the moon."  
  
:: 4 Days Later ::  
  
Crugenta stared at herself in the mirror. In four days her red short hair was now long and silver. Her green eyes were now the sweet blue that every girl had that was in the royal moon family. A new change was the crescent moon upon her forehead. She truly looked like the twins mother.  
  
"Are you ready princess?" Luna asked Crugenta.  
  
"Yes and now we will have to go to the moon won't we?" Crugenta said a little worried.  
  
"Yes we will go to the moon but don't worry, everyone will love you." Luna said smiling at the new Queen of the Moon.  
  
:: On the Moon, a couple hours later ::  
  
"Now I would like to address the heir to the thrown, Queen Currie." Luna announced Crugenta's name as Currie as that was a common royal name on the moon.  
  
"Hello people of the moon. I would like to introduce my children." Currie said. "Saberith and Lucky." Currie said using the kid's real names.  
  
The children walked out and Serenity looked like a carbon copy of Queen Serenity and Saberith looked like a copy Darien and had a little Diamond in him.  
  
"Now Queen Currie will…" Luna trailed off as a royal space ship arrived.  
  
"Luna! Good to see you again." The Prince of Aries exclaimed!"  
  
"Welcome Prince Aries" Luna said as she bowed  
  
"Call me Cal." Cal said. "And who might this be?" He asked as he took Crugenta's hand and kissed it.  
  
"That Cal would be Queen Currie, of the Moon kingdom." Luna said to Cal.  
  
"Then the rumors are true that the Queen is indeed very beautiful."  
  
Cal said as he looked into her eyes. "Would you all excuse us? I would like to take a walk in the gardens with Queen Currie." Cal said as he gently took Crugenta's hand.  
  
"You may call me Currie." Crugenta said as Cal took back his hand "And thanks for taking me away from there I am not really good in front of crowds." She said as they walked in silence. Until Cal spoke up.  
  
"For years the moon has been trying to unite with Aries." Cal said slowly. "Either with marriage or helping out in times of need. But it still has not happened." Cal went on asking "Are you married Currie?"  
  
"No Cal I am not but I have children who are heirs to the moon kingdom." She said as she knew where this was leading.  
  
"I always loved the moon. I for one would love to unite the moon and Aries. What if we worked together and united them?" Cal said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Currie asked him.  
  
"By spending our time together to see what each planet is like. Then we will make an agreement and sign the papers and then Aries and the Moon shall be united."  
  
Over the next couple months Currie found herself falling in love with Cal. And little did she know Cal was falling in love with her but she thought they were only friends.  
  
Yes I apologize for all the skipping around in this chapter. This is my second fic so if you want you can go check it out. Umm for chapter two I would say 5 reviews. Thanks and remember Sailor Moon does not belong to me but I made up Crugenta, Cal, and Saberith. 


End file.
